The Perfect Love
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: ALice and Jasper are humans. One boring day at Alice and Jasper meet, and instantly fall in love. Disaster strikes, and that's when they meet the Cullen family. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

The perfect Love Alice and Jasper share the story of their human love. But something happens and they meet the Cullen family. APOV

I'm in love.

Not that silly puppy love, it's a deep passionate love. I'm in love with a boy, and his name is Jasper Whitlock. One day I will become Alice Whitlock.

The day I met him, I knew he was my soul mate, I knew we would be together forever. I remember the moment we met like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Can this day get any worse?' _ I complain to my friends. I'm at work, at the town's grocery store. I work as a check-out-girl. I am wearing my black waist cashier-apron-uniform, black booty shorts, black tank top, and my designer black heels. I was looking hot!

I had all the guys heads turning, and whistling at me as I checked them out.

To ignore the whistling I sneak my I-pod into my apron, and place the headphones in my ears, blasting the music as loud as it would go. Then I feel a quick three taps on my shoulder.

I turn in response and see my boss staring straight at me, his old face squished up into his maddened face.

I quickly put away my I-pod, and got back to work. I didn't turn to know that he was waging his finger at me.

As I checked out my last customer (I hoped for awhile) the annoying loudspeaker came on, croaking and finally I could make out the words

'_**Mary Alice, customer needs assistance in isle 4, customer needs assistance in isle 4.'**_

I sighed, "ERRGG!' I say to myself, as I turn to my friends lined down in there positions at there registers, I crack a joke, "_It's probally just some old guy wanting me to squeeze some melons for him.' _

I walk towards isle 4, the fruit and veggie department, and that's when I see him.

The boy was tall, lean but still muscular. His hair was honey brown, his eyes a golden brown. He had on a pair of Levi jeans, and a polo shirt, he looked so……amazingly beautiful.

I watched him from a distance, and watched him run his fingers through his hair in frustration, his mouth tightened into a hard line.

I was probably drooling but I didn't care.

He had such a cute…tight butt.

Eppp!!!! I say to myself. I force myself to look away from his great butt and walk up to him.

'_Um…Hi, I'm Alice….how may I help you?' _

"_Hello Mrs. Alice, pleasure to meet you, I'm Jasper.' _He stuck out his free hand towards me.

I stare at his hand, staring at it's beauty. The many different muscles flexing to…then I heard his deep southern accent bring me out of my fantasy.

"_Darlin? Miss Alice, is everything ok?'_ His eyes full of worry like I might pass out any minute.

I shake my head, and look back up at him, he was so tall compared to me….ok everyone is taller than me.

" _Sorry, ummm… I had a brain fart.'_

Omgh! Did I just say brain fart? He is going to think I'm a retard.

I hear his low chuckles. "_Sorry mam'.' _

I take his outreached hand in mine, and that's when I felt it. I felt a electric shock between us, the warmth of his hand blending with the heat of mine.

That's when I had a vision, many pictures flowing through my brain .I see our first date, it's dark….but I know he is there with me as we snuggle, watching a romance film, we have our first kiss, how wonderful and exciting it was. Then the picture changes, he was knelt on one knee before me, a ring in his hand, I jumping into his arms as we share another long kiss.

Then I see me in a wedding dress, he reaching out to me himself wearing a tux, as we share each other's vows.

The pictures flow together as I see us with a family, of 5. There names, Carlisle the doctor, Esme the mother, Emmett the tough funny one, Rosalie the beautiful one that was married to Emmett, and a boy who sits at the piano for hours at a time, his name is Edward, and I see that we get along the best. I see we join them, and they welcome us to the family. Then the vision was over.

"Miss Alice? Do I need to get someone? Alice?"

"Wow…umm, no your fine……I mean I'm fine.." I just know he thinks I am a total idiot.

JPOV

This girl is so alluring, so angelic and appealing.

Her slim body is petite; her short black hair hangs around her angle face, ending with points. Her lips curved up into a shy smile, her eyes full of excitement. I could feel that she was nervous.

It's a weird thing that I am able to do. I can feel the emotions of other people around me. This girl is like no one I have ever met. I just stare into her eyes, getting lost in them every minute I look.

She captured my hand in hers, and there was an instant shock between us. At that moment I knew I had found her, my soul mate. I know that might sound crazy, but we just clicked, and I knew that one day she would be mine and I knew that she knew that she would be too. I smiled at her, and she started blushing.

'_Miss Alice, would you care to join me for dinner?'_ I had to admit, I was a little nervous myself.

I saw her face light up, as she answered "_I would love too.' _

*FLASHBACK ENDED*APOV

As I think back, and remember the day we met, I smile.

We have been dating for two years now.

I have never been happier. I know the proposal is soon because I see visions, but I don't allow myself to watch, I want it to be a surprise.

I hear a quick 4 raps on my door and an infuriated woman on the other side of my door. I look at the clock and it's 8 p.m., what does the woman want!

I open my door to see a woman standing in her pink bathrobe, her hair in a messy ponytail, and her eyes crusted shut. This woman is my stepmother. I never got to really know my real mother, because when I was 4 she died in a car crash. My father had left us when I was 2. So I now live with the wicked witch of the west.

"_Yes?" _I say lightly, but hinted the aggravation in my voice.

"_That stupid mutt is outside again!'_ She was talking about my Jazzy. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"He is not a mutt, I know that you don't agree with us dating, but that gives you no right to call him names.'

'_Are you getting an attitude towards me missy?" I can just make you stay here, and never see him again.'_

"_You could do everything in your power, but nothing will keep me away from him, and I mean nothing.' _I spit out through my teeth as I ran past her to meet my Jazzy.

She clutched my shirt and turned me around to face her. "_You are a stupid girl you know that? Your mother was stupid to have you! That's why she died, Ran off the road so she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore.'_

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "_She loved me, and you know what you are? You are a Stupid, Selfish, HAG!!!!!! I HATE YOU! _

She slapped me across the face, and I spit in here face, and I run out the door, and I keep running until I am in the arms of the love of my life. The tears stream down then.

**Please Review. Continue to next chapter please-----******


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight ********. **

**2****nd**** Chapter: The question of Love**

JPOV

As I a wait for my Allie, (Alice) I hear a conversation in the house.

Between Alice and her horrible mother.

"_That stupid mutt is outside again!' _I hear her say. She was talking about me, She doesn't like the idea of my and Alice dating.

Then I hear my dear Alice's voice say, "He is not a mutt, I know that you don't agree with us dating, but that gives you no right to call him names.'

Then her voice disappears, and I hear her mother again say,

'_Are you getting an attitude towards me missy?" I can just make you stay here, and never see him again.' _

Nothing can keep me away from Alice. NOTHING! I would always figure out something if there was a problem that stated that I couldn't be with her.

"_You could do everything in your power, but nothing will keep me away from him, and I mean nothing.'_

I could tell my angle was not happy, and I'm not too happy about this either, she talking to Alice that way.

"_You are a stupid girl you know that? Your mother was stupid to have you! That's why she died, Ran off the road so she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore.' _

HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT! I am about to go in there and get Alice myself. I feel Alice's emotions, and it's ripping my heart out. She is hurt. I headed for the door, but then stopped when I heard Alice speak again.

"_She loved me, and you know what you are? You are a Stupid, Selfish, HAGGGGG!!!!!! I HATE YOU! _

Good job sweetie, come to me now I will comfort you, I thought to myself wishing she could hear me.

I gritted my teeth when I heard her slap Alice. It took everything I had not to go into the house. I hated leaving her with this evil woman, I hated that such a wonderful girl had to go though this. This would soon be over when I married her, and we would run off together.

Then I see her front door swing open, and there was my beauty running out of it. I opened my arms out for her to run into.

When I had her in my arms, I kept whispering to her, '_everything will be fine, shhh… I'm here now, I won't let her hurt you again, shhh… sweetie I love you, I won't let her hurt you again. '_

I lifted her up into my black, Ford truck. As I was getting ready to shut her door, she clutched my hand, and I stared into her tear filled eyes. I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it as well.

She leaned into me, pressing her lips against mine, parting them slightly, letting her warm breath enter my mouth. I could feel her tears running down my cheek, and her hand at the back of my neck pulling me closer. I let her kiss me, not breaking it, letting her kiss me as long as she wanted, as much as she needed.

When she pulled away, I see her eyes twinkle and her smile spread across her face.

I smile and close the door. Then joining her again in the drivers seat.

I grab her hand in mine, and pull out of the driveway.

"_Darlin, where would you like to go, for you the skies the limit.' _

She thought for a minute, and looked over at me with a smirk.

"I think you have something already planned."

I looked at her. She must have seen it in her vision where I was taking her. '_Alright, I was going to take you to my special place after we went to eat, but….since you already know….' _

'_No, no, I didn't allow myself to peek, it's still a surprise to where you are taking me.' _She said.

"_Well it's dark, so would you like me to show you my special place?' _I tease, knowing that it's been on her mind for weeks.

I watch her eyes narrow as she says "_Now Mr. Whitlock, you wouldn't be trying to trick me, now would you?'_

"_Never.'_ I chuckle.

When we finally get to the place, I put a blindfold over her eyes and lead her. I sit her on a stone bench, and take the blindfold away from her eyes. '_Surprise!"_

APOV

I gasped. It was beautiful even in the dark. Jasper and me were sitting in a meadow filled with flowers and trees.

There was a picnic set up by a tree, crystal lights twined around the trees and bushes, around the picnic blanket, and around the arch of the opening to the meadow.

I felt happy tears well up again in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away.

"_So what do you think baby?" _I felt his warm breath against my neck, his cheek nuzzling into my neck, kissing my shoulder.

"Jasper, it's beautiful…..'

"_No, your beautiful darlin.' _I heard him say in that exact southern accent of his, that always made my heart skip a beat.

I turned myself around to face him, crushing my lips against his, my tongue gracefully meeting his, my arms going around his neck.

I pulled away, and stared deeply into his eyes, before saying "_Thank you Jazzy, this is wonderful, thank you.'_

He tucked my arm between his and said "_Miss Alice, your dinner a waits.'_

I giggled and let him lead me.

After our lovely dinner, we laid on our backs, watching the stars. He chose the smallest one and named it after me. I rolled over on my side to look at him.

He pulled me up on his chest to see me better and began playing with a strand of my hair. '_I have a confession to make.'_

"_Yes?' _

"_I brought you here to say something….well not really say something, I wanted to ask you something.'_

Oh my gosh, is it finally time!!!! His hand was shaking in mine, so I could tell he was as nervous as I was.

"_Sweetie, your shaking. You can ask me anything."_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and stands me up, and he gets on one knee. He removes a small, black box out of his pocket.

JPOV

I got on one knee, and spilled my heart out to her.

"_Mary Alice Brandon, I love you with all of my heart. I knew from the moment I met you that you were my soul mate._

_I can't be away from you, I need you in my life. I wouldn't be living if you weren't in my life._

_You are the light of my life, my world, my life it's self._

_I want to give you the world, and I want to call you my wife and share my love with you for the rest of my life ._

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and when I'm away from you, it's like you have taken my heart with you._

_You are the missing piece to the puzzle, the puzzle of my life. I love you more than anything, will you marry me and help me finish the puzzle?'_

I open the box, and take in the beauty of her face. She is smiling from ear to ear, her eyes wet with tears.

I see her smile and say "_ Jazzy… I love you too…….YES!!!! I have waited for this day forever! YES, YES, YES!!!' _

I smile and slide the ring on her tiny finger, and listen to her girlish '_EPPPPP!!!!_'

Before I could stand up from the kneeling position, she had tackled me, making us both fall to the ground, She landing on top of my chest, with a _thump._

"_Jazzy, you have made me the happiest girl in the word! Oh I love you so much!' _her lips met mine once, twice, a third time. That was fine with me, she could kiss me as much as she wanted, and I loved her kisses.

I heard her giggle, and I rolled carefully to where I was leaning over her, letting my body lay against hers, but holding my body weight carefully.

"_You have made me the happiest boy in the world, I love you Allie.'_

We laid there most of the night, just holding each other, smiling, laughing, staring up at the stars.

I heard her yawn, so I held her closer. "_Baby your tired, go to sleep I will take care of you. Rest, unless you don't trust me.'_

"_Of course I trust you, I'm marrying you, I trust you with my life." _She yawned again, and nuzzled her head into my neck kissing it lightly, then her tiny eyelids close. I wrapped a blanket around her and held her tight in my arms. I kissed her little nose, and whispered to her, "_I love you my little angle, sweet dreams, thank you for saying yes.'_

And with that I snuggled her into me, and went to sleep dreaming of her.

Continue to chapter 3 ---------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The discussion. APOV

When I awoke, I was over come with joy. I knew what had happened last night, but to make sure I felt the ring on my left hand to make sure. My dreams had finally come true. I was finally going to become Mrs. Whitlock.

I could feel Jasper's arms, tight and unbreakable around my waist, his low whispered snores able to be heard.

He looked so much younger when he was asleep. I guess that's how everyone looked, but I wasn't sure.

I traced his features with my fingers, first his eyelids, then his cheekbones, and last his lips.

I couldn't help myself, so I leaned in and stole a kiss.

His eyelids fluttered open slowly, his arms tightened more (if that was even possible) and he yawned.

"_Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?' _he asked. "_Man, you're wonderful to wake up to in the mornings.' _He chuckled.

'I slept wonderfully in your arms, not once did you let me go."

"_I would never dream of letting go love." _He gave me a quick peck.

I started to shiver, and he covered me up with the blanket.

"_Love, we need to tell your mother we are getting married, I know she's the last person you want to talk to, and believe me I don't want you to either, but we have to tell her.'_

"_Why?' _I whined.

"Because….. for many reasons. It's something we need to do. We tell her, and run out. I'm not going to let her hit you again…I will never let her hit you or lay a finger on you again, plus I will be there the whole time.'

"I will do it, but only for you."

"That's all I ask sweetie.'

"Jazzy, do you think we could get married….here?'

He looked at me. 'Here? Well if this is where you wanted, but I thought you would want to in a church, or at the mansion, mom would love if you had it at the house.''

"This is where you propose to me, so I want to have it here, if that's ok with you?'

"I want what ever you want Allie.'

"Ok, I don't want to go tell her." I watched his face light up, he knew I had got him there.

"Come Allie, It's time to tell her, then it will all be over and we will be alone once again.' He smiled with an assuring smile.

When we pulled into the dreadful parking lot, Jasper had to literally pull me out of the truck, and push me to the door.

Before he opened the door he took me by the shoulders and pressed his lips hard against mine. "Love, we will be fine, we will get through this.'

"Ok, please don't let her hit me again.' I blinked quickly not wanting to cry. I looked at the ground.

He lifted my chin with his finger. "I would never love, she will not lay a hand on you.'

"I love you, I know I say it a lot, but I do.'

"I love you to my angle."

He held open the door for me and closed it behind him.

"What are you back to apologize?" her voice came from nowhere.

"No, I came to tell you something, even though you don't deserve to hear it. You will probably just ruin it.'

"Well tell me so you can leave, I packed all your crap up last night.' I followed her finger pointing to the corner, where my stuff was put into boxes.

"That's great, everything is probably broken. I wanted to tell you that Jazz and me are getting married'.

I walk over to my stuff, and pick up a box, and headed for the truck. Jasper grabbed a few boxes and loaded them up.

"You're marring that loser? Ha, you two are never going to make it, your both just going to be a bunch of losers.'

"We are not losers, we are perfect for each other, and we will make it. Enjoy doing all your chores for once, because I wont be around to do them anymore. I don't want to see you ever again.'

And with that, we drove off, and I would never have to deal with her crap ever again. I felt great, like a weight had been lifted off me.

"Well, I will have to find somewhere to live. Maybe a nice hotel room?'

Jasper glanced over at me like I was crazy. "Allie, your coming to live with me, I'm not going to have you staying in a nasty hotel room by yourself.'

"Your parents are not going to like that, plus I would feel just awful.'

"They would love to have you, they absolutely adore you, just as much as I do, except I love you more, but the point is, we would love to have you, and your family now.'

"I'm not there family yet, plus when we tell them it might not go well, and they wont want me there.'

"Yeah, um. About that, I told my dad that I was proposing to you. He loved the idea of you entering our family.

We just have to tell them you said yes. Sweetie, it will be fine, It will work out. We are just staying there until we graduate, which will be in a month tops. Then we will marry, and get a house of our own.'

"I love that you have a solution for everything.' I smiled at him and clutched his free hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

He chuckled "Well, I love everything about you.'

"So do I sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Moving in**

JPOV

I opened Alice's door, and she jumped into my arms. I set her down and went to get boxes. I noticed she only had four boxes. Yeah I've been in her room plenty of times, but I thought she had more stuff than this.

I allowed her to carry the lightest/smallest box, but that's all I allowed. I carried the other three boxes inside the mansion.

Yes we live in a mansion, I do not brag. My dad owns a company that makes a lot of money, but I don't care about the money, I don't care about the mansion, I care about Alice.

Alice danced to the front steps, and was greeted by my mother. I watched as she gave my mother a huge hug, and my mother taking her box from her.

I heard her say something like "_Honey, that box is half your size, let me help you."_

I saw Alice pouting when she turned. I chuckled and ran over to her, leading her into the house.

My dad was on a business trip, so we told mom about our good news. She Epped, just like Alice had, and jumped out of her chair clapping her hand together. She was so tickled that she would get to help plan the wedding.

"_Mom, Alice needs somewhere to stay until we graduate and get married.' "Her mother kicked her out for dating me.'_

"_Its fine if you don't want to. I will stay in a hotel, I would feel just horrible for you to have to take me in._

"_Allie, I'm not letting you stay in a hotel, you've had enough problems with your evil mother. You are going to stay with me.' _

I watched as my mothers face thought about this, and then smiled.

"_Honey, if you need to stay here, please stay._

_We have plenty of extra rooms. Your stepmother was a very evil woman, and I kept telling Jasper that one day I was just going to come get you myself, for you to live with us, when I heard what all she has put you though. _

_You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. We'd love to have you, and plus it will be easier to plan the wedding, if the brides upstairs. Then I can go ask a question easily.'_

Her and Alice giggled at the same time, laughing in harmony.

I put my arm around Alice as we sit on the couch talking to my mother, planning the wedding, and just chatting.

"_Well, mom I'm going to help Alice get settled into her room.'_

I stood and pulled Alice up off the couch. Alice walked to my mother, and hugged her tight. "_Thank you so much Mrs. Whitlock, you will never know how thankful I am._

"_Oh, sweet heart, call me mom."_

Alice looked up at me with that smile that asked, is that ok?

"_Of course that's ok, you never got the chance to call someone mom, and plus she is kind of like your mom.'_

"_Wow, honey, you must really love her, if you can read her facial expressions so well. Oh I'm so happy for you two.'_

She hugged us up tight into a group hug, and I ran Alice upstairs before her water works began.

I chose the room across from mine, so 'Easy access' at night, if you get what I mean. Plus I don't' want her far from me.

When she opened the door, I saw her mouth fall open.

**APOV**__

Oh my word!

This room was not empty. The room had a bed with a purple bed comforter, like thirty fluffy pillows to match. It had a big screen TV, a dresser, a vanity stocked with makeup and hair products that I use, a bookcase with a few of my favorite books, and a laptop was sitting on the end of the bed. The walls were purple and black (my favorite colors), and my name was on the wall in big letters.

It says '_Jasper hearts Alice'_, and finally there was a picture of Jasper and me that was hanging on the wall, it was the picture that I had taken on our 4th anniversary.

I was in tears. No one had ever done anything like this for me. Jasper has given and done many things that no one else has done for me, but this…this was different. I loved it, but I felt guilty.

"_Sweetie, do you like it? Why do you feel guilty?_ I forgot that he can feel others emotions.

"_Like it? I love it, but it's too much.' "I feel bad enough just moving in with your family all of a sudden, but know I really feel guilty.'_

"_Don't sweetie, we all want you here, and think of it like a gift from all of us. You have never had a full room, and I wanted you to have one. I love you, and I hope you will accept this room._

"_I love you too, and I accept. Just give me one minute!'_

I went over to the bed and fell back on it. It was incredibly soft. I had seen people on TV do this, Just fall back on the bed, so this was my chance.

Jasper walked over to me, and I grabbed his hand, yanking him onto the bed.

We had a long make out session on my bed, just lip locking and rolling around a lot. I could get use to this new life.

I made us stop before it got out of hand.

"_Jazzy, I want to wait till we are officially married.'_

He sighed and said, "_Yes mam, but it's so hard to resist you."_

"_Believe me baby, I understand…. but the moment we get to our honeymoon destination, your free to enjoy_. I giggled_._

"_Can't wait." _We began kissing again, and I heard a few knocks on the door.

Jasper sighed, and gave me one last kiss before he goes and answers the door.

He began speaking a language I couldn't understand. It was really sexy, but I couldn't understand a word. Then he started talking in English again.

"Thanks Jennifer.' He closes the door and runs back to me. The minute he reaches the bed, his arms are around me, and lays me in his lap.

"_Jasper, there is something I need to tell you.'_

"_Speak away darlin, you sound serious._' He looks down at me with worried eyes.

"_The day we met….I knew you would be mine…..I knew you were my soul mate.'_

"_So did I darlin. I just knew it, I could feel it.'_

"_Well, I could feel it too, but I could also see it.'_

"_What do you mean? Like you had a vision of us when we first met?' _he was confused.

"_Yeah…'_

"_What did you see?" _he asked in a casual tone.

"_I saw…._ _many pictures flowing through my brain. I saw our first date. I saw our first kiss, how wonderful and exciting it was. _

_Then the picture changed, and I saw you knelt on one knee before me, a ring in your hand, I jumping into you arms as we share another long kiss. _

_Then I see me in a wedding dress, you reaching out to me, and you wearing a tux. _

_The pictures flow together as I see us with a family, of 5._

There names are, Carlisle the doctor, Esme the mother, Emmett the tough funny one, Rosalie the beautiful one that was married to Emmett, and a boy who sits at the piano for hours at a time, his name is Edward, and I see that we get along the best. I see we join them, and they welcome us to the family…then it just ended.'

"_Why didn't you tell me about this?" _he asked

"I dunno, I guess fear of you not believing me. But that's how I knew you were for me. I knew by our hands touching that we were going to be together forever. But there is something weird with the family that we meet. There nice and all, but something is just different.'

"_Well sweetie, we are different too. You have visions, and I can feel emotions._

"_Yeah, I guess your right.'_

I rub my eyes on the back of my hand, trying not to let tiredness over come me.

"_Sweetie, your tired, sleep love.'_

"_But it's only 8. It would be silly if I went to bed this early.'_

"_Not if you're tired it wouldn't be. I will be right back, I'm just going to change, and brush my teeth. Don't go anywhere.' _He grinned at me, and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Awaken Dream.**

**JPOV**

I go to my room and change into my black comfy pants and a muscle shirt. I stop by Alice's door, and creek it open just enough to peer in.

She was changing as well, sliding on her black boy shorts, and black tank top. I closed the door giving her privacy, and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After my teeth are clean, I stare at myself in the mirror. Wow, I was looking good! Hairs in good shape….

Ah, I'm acting like a girl! I turned and switched the light off, and went to Alice's door.

My mother was asleep now, so I could go in there without her catching me.

Gosh, I sound like a little kid. She's my fiancé for crying out loud. I can stay in her room if I want…. but more important is if she wants me to.

I knock on the door, and there's no answer. I knock again, and again not wanting to barge in on her. I knock once more and I hear a faint giggle. I know it's safe then, so I enter the room and join her on her bed.

"_What is so funny miss Alice?'_

"_Just you. _

"_Oh…so may I join my lady tonight, or would she rather me sleep in my own room?' _

Her answer was a smile and a lift of the covers.

I smiled and got under the covers with her, Nuzzling into her neck and smelling her wonderful scent.

" _Please don't leave me Jazzy…. stay, just…stay.' _She said to me before her eyelids closed and she was asleep.

"_I would never dream of it sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere.'_ I kiss her forehead, and snuggle her into me.

APOV

No! No! What's happening!

Fire is burning within me. Am I on fire? It hurts so bad…I open my eyes to see someone looking down at me.

"_I'm sorry miss Alice, I'm so sorry.' _

I scream out in pain, throbbing and burning. What is going on?

Where's my Jasper, he will get me though it.

"Where's Jasper?' I scream out still in pain.

"_He's awfully hurt miss…. Please just rest, he will be fine.'_

"_Why, what's wrong with…. HIM!' AHHH! It burns! '_

"_You two have been in a big car accident, but we are taking care of it, I'm sorry that it hurts, just be still and it will be over soon.' _ His voice sounded so sweet, like angles singing. I hear someone very angry in the hallway. His voice sounded very familiar, was that…It was Edward, the one in my vision, the one who plays the piano in my visions.

"_Carlisle, why? Why did you do this?' he said._

"_Edward, you yourself has seen this, you know this girl because she has seen you in her visions. You read her thoughts, and she will become a great…' _his voice disappeared when I screamed in pain.

"_She's my new little sister, and the boy is my new brother? Sounds awesome.' _I heard a deep voice…He was the boy named Emmett.

"_She has seen me bonding with her well, in her visions, so looks like she is going to become my favorite little sister.' _

"_But she keeps thinking about her wedding, and her Jazzy.' _I heard Edward comment with a low throat chuckle. "Oh…._ Jasper is married to Alice. There married.'_

He is talking about my Jasper! I try and talk. "_Edward? Edward?'_

"_Yes Alice?"_

"_Where's…. Jasper? Please you understand, please just let me feel him, please just let me…touch him.'_

"_Ok Alice.' _His cold hand guided my hand until my hand met a warm familiar, muscular hand.

Tears welled up in my closed eyes. " _Oh Jasper, I don't know what's going on, but I love you, Please don't leave me, we will be together soon.'_

I felt his hand tighten in response, squeezing it in his. I held his hand, if I couldn't see him; I was at least going to keep his hand in mine. I wasn't letting go.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and then…

I wake up in my room, Jasper's arms around me. I begin to cry, waking Jasper up.

"_Sweetie, Sweetie! What's wrong! '_

I run to the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth, making it to the toilet before throwing the contents in my stomach up.

Jasper runs in and bends down beside me "_baby what's wrong, your scaring me."_

His hands going to my head at once to see if I had a temperature, then leaving for just a moment.

I hear the sink turn on, and off, and then a cold washrag was being held to my forehead.

"_Jazz will you carry me to bed?" _I hold up my arms for him, and he scoops me up into his arms, holding my head so it wouldn't be jostled as he walked me to my room and set me on the bed gently, covering me with the comforter.

"_Allie, do I need to leave you alone for awhile?'_

"_NO! Please don't leave me, don't leave…please.' _I begin crying again. He had me sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest now, being comforted by him.

"_Shh…. It's ok, I'm not going to leave… it's fine calm down….shhh.' I love you sweetheart.' _I can hear his worry and confusion in his voice.

I curl myself into him, and close my eyes as he hums me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To Resist the Un-Resistible.**

APOV

The awful nightmares that I have been having continued every Friday night, at the same time. I would wake up, crying, and run to the bathroom and puke, Jasper would rock me back in forth in his strong arms, then I just go back to bed like nothing happened. They were so strong; it was like I was having a vision in my sleep, so strong it made me sick to my stomach.

I keep thinking that Edward is trying to contact me, because in several dreams he would tell me certain things, really important things.

In every dream I was still laying on a table, and my body burned from within, it was very painful. Many nights after the dream, I would still feel the burning, and I was weak. I could tell Jasper was about to go insane, he hated seeing me in pain, and he couldn't stand it.

He was very angry with Edward, my going to be big brother.

Jasper thought that it was all Edwards fault, and wanted to get his hands on him. I knew that Edward was not meaning to put me in pain, to be honest I'm not sure if this is any of his fault, but I was going to figure this out.

***2 months later***

Jazz and me are officially out of dreadful school. Now we could just concentrate on spending time with each other, not having a fear in the world.

Jasper and I where to be married in 3 weeks, and I couldn't wait!

I kept telling Jasper I was ready to be his, and he would just shake his head and smile, saying "_Sweetie, you are already mine." _

I never thought planning my wedding would be so much fun! I loved planning my wedding, girl's dream of their wedding since they were little children.

The bride's maid's dresses were a light, lavender (purple) and had a white belt around the waist, strapless, and flowed to the floor around the feet.

My dress was magical…It's a white strapless dress, that accents my small boobs, making them look a little bigger, (Which just tickled me pink), the train ran along the back about three feet, and sparkled in the lights. It was beautiful; it was a dress a princess would be proud to wear. I was so thankful for Jasper's mom, I wouldn't have found the dress without her help, or had any of the weddings planned.

After dinner, Jasper took my hand and leads me upstairs into his room. When we reached his doorway, he picked me up into his arms, and carried me through the threshold, into his room, closing the door behind him.

"_Oh, practicing for the big day are we?" _I giggled. He didn't say anything; he just stood holding me, staring into my eyes. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair, watching his eyes close in response. He loved when I played with his hair, he always tells me how good it feels when I do.

He walked to his bed slowly, and gently laid me on the bed and took his spot beside me. He continued to stare into my eyes, and I continued looking into his, enjoying the moment.

I looked down at his moist lips, how soft they looked, and I thought how soft they would feel against mine.

I edged closer to him, letting my lips brush against his, once, twice, until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled his lips to mine, Our lips moving with each other in perfect harmony, his lips parting to let me in, his arms pulling me closer. I heard his breathing begin to come quickly, his lips harsh against mine. He reached with his hand, to the top button of my shirt and unbuttoned the first button, making a _popping_ noise.

I knew where this was going, and I knew I had to stop it.

Jazz respected my wishes to wait till marriage, but I know it's hard for him.

I helped him by buttoning my top shirt button, and pull away from his strong grip.

"_No Jazz, I want to wait.' _I said rolling over and began staring at the wall.

"_I'm sorry Alice, I really am sweetie… please forgive me?'_

I turn to look into his sorrow filled eyes, and I wiggled myself back into his arms.

"_I'm not mad Jazzy, It's hard for me too, but I want our first time to be special, I want it to be on our wedding night. It took everything I had to pull away, I wanted you to go on.'_ I sighed "_You probably hate me…' _I stare at his bare chest, tracing patterns on his skin with my finger.

"_Allie, I could never hate you, you should be the one hating me." _

"_Well I don't, so…I was thinking, what do you think about going to an island for our honeymoon?'_

"_Hmm…. Taking you to an island, tracing your footprints in the sand, long strolls on the beach, late night swims and making love to the sound of the ocean? Sound's so amazing sweetie.' _

I giggled as his words painted the brilliant picture of me and Jasper walking on the beach hand in hand, and our first time. Oh I cannot wait!

I could tell Jasper was thinking about this as well, just judging by the race of his heartbeat.

We sat in silence, holding each other tight. Shortly after, I heard his faint, sweet breathing as he slept. I smiled, kissing his forehead, burring my head into his chest and closing my eyes, going into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Special Day!

JPOV

This is it, today is the day I finally get to marry my dear, sweet Alice. I have waited for this day, what seems like forever.

Alice and my mother have worked really hard for this special day, so I hope it's perfect for my darlin Alice.

When I awoken this morning, I didn't have the usual, sweet Alice in my arms. In my hands was an envelope, addressed to me.

_Dear Jazzy,_

_Good morning! You're probably wandering why I'm not lying in your arms. Well you are not allowed to see me until the wedding, the moment I walk out. I miss you sweetie, but this is how your mother and I want it, a traditional wedding._

_I miss your arms around me, but we will be together soon, my soon to be husband. _

_I love you sweetheart! See you at the alter; I will be the one wearing white. _

_Love,_

_Alice_

MAN! I wont be able to see her for…I stare at the clock on the nightstand, I won't be able to see her for 6 hours! We have never been apart that long before! I could tell this was going to be a long day!

I decide to start my morning taking a shower, hopefully to wake me up and to pass time. I practiced saying my vows, writing them on the wall with shampoo, and reciting them in my mind. I didn't want anyone to hear them until the wedding.

When I finally got out of the shower, I thought relaxing would do me good. WRONG! My mind raced, thinking of the new life I would take on today. All my thoughts leading to Alice, like 'what is she doing? What is she thinking about? Does she miss me? All these questions running through my brain at once.

What can I do to pass time????? I look over at my phone on the dresser. I could call Alice! There aren't any rules on calling the bride is there?

I practically run to my phone and turn it on.

I scrolled through my dialed numbers until I found Alice's, and pressed the call button. It began ringing, and I squealed like a little girl when it did! Oh I missed her so much!

A sweet familiar voice answered.

"_Jazz?'_

"_Hey, Sweetie!'_

I heard her giggle, soaking up my excitement no doubt!

"_Miss me eh?' _I could tell she was smiling.

"_More than you will ever know! I miss you like crazy! I'm lost without you.'_

"_I know babe, I really want to see you.'_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Last minute things, you know like makeup, hair, just different things.'_

"_Oh you sound busy.'_

"_No, I'm not the busy one, everyone else around me is. They won't allow me to do anything but sit here and miss you.'_

"_I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Papa bear is lonely without his Momma bear."_ I chuckled, which made her laugh.

"_Well Momma Bear is ready to have a big bear hug from her grizzly Man.' _

" _Rawer! _I growled to her.

"_Jazzy, your mom is making me get off.'_

"_Tell her five more minutes?"_

"_I wish baby, I wish. I love you bunches, see you soon._' She kissed me through the phone, and I returned it before hearing the phone go silent.

I sat with the phone pressed to my ear, just missing her. "_I love you….'_

I threw my phone on the edge of the bed, and sat on the floor.

I found myself very tired, and a few minutes later I was out like a light.

"_Jasper! Son! It's time for you to wake up now, time to get ready!"_

I hear my father say. I open my eyes to see my dad staring down at me. He was already in his tux for the evening, his bow tie untied around his neck, his dress shoes shinning against the lights in the room.

"_What time is it?"_

"_It's almost 6, your getting married at 6:30, so come on we have to see that you are ready and on time.'_

Wow, I had slept like a baby for 5 hours straight.

"_Why are you on the floor any ways? That's what bed's are for.'_

"_I was just sitting in the floor, and must have fell asleep there.'_ I said standing up and following my dad to get dressed in my tux.

As I dressed in my tux, the first words that flew out of my mouth were, "_How's Alice?'_

"_She's good, beautiful like always. She has been asking about you all day."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah son, you have made a wonderful choice to marry her. I can tell you really love each other."_

"_Yes, I do with all my heart dad, she's defiantly the one for me, the only one, my life partner.'_

I tied my bowtie around my neck, and smoothed out my hair in the mirror.

"_Son, it's time to take our positions.'_

Well, here we go. I walk down the staircase to see many people sitting in decorated seats, white garland and flowers decorating everything. I took my place under the white arch where we were to be married, and where many more flowers were surrounding me.

The music began to play, and the bridesmaids began to walk out. Then the flower girl, who was my niece Annabelle, came flowing out, tossing rose petals in a neat little path.

I watched as the crowed rose to their feet and the French doors open, to reveal my bride behind them.

She had on my favorite smile, her hair in short curls that fall around her pixie face, her eyes locking with mine instantly as she begins to walk. She looked amazing!

I watched, as her smile grew bigger with every step she took. Her arm weaved through my father, who was walking her down the isle to give her away.

And would you believe that this angel was going to be given to me? Yes the precious girl was mine.

I smiled when she was a few feet away from me. I reached my hand out for her to take.

APOV

Oh my I cannot believe this is really happening! I'm finally getting to marry the love of my life.

Jasper looked so handsome, my eyes meeting with his instantly. I wanted to run to him, it took everything I had in me, to not go running down the isle to him. When my hand met his, I melted. I was home then, just where I wanted to be.

Jasper went first by reciting his vows, making tears over flow, falling down my cheeks.

I recited mine, and we exchanged rings. When I heard the magic words, my heart started to pound! This would make us officially married, our first kiss as a couple.

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

Jasper's excited lips met my impatient lips. The thoughts of missing Jasper melted away as my lips crushed against his. I have wanted to do that all day, and that was my chance. I pulled away smiling and reaching for Jasper's hand, intertwining our fingers as we go and receive what feels like a million hugs and congratulations. I was ready to escape to the island with Jasper, where we would finally be alone, and be able to have each other, all of each other for the first time.

At the reception, thousands of camera's clicked, blinding us when we shoved the pieces of cake into each other's mouth. Jasper was such a gentleman, making my piece small for my small mouth, and carefully put it into my mouth.

He got a little bit of icing on my cheek, which he was more than happy to clean off with his lips.

When Jasper disappeared under my puffy dress, I blushed and giggled as he began kissing my leg and shimmied down my garter with his teeth, staying under my dress longer than was necessary. I had to pull him up, and I reached down and kissed him.

He pulled me into his arms, as we began our first dance as husband and wife.

Jasper sang the words to the song in my ear as he twirled me around the dance floor.

When it was time to leave, we had to run through a huge rice storm, Jasper blocking most of it. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in, then running to the driver's side.

Finally we were driving away, we were finally alone.

"I have_ rice all over me."_ I giggled as I reached into my bra and brought out a hand full to show Jasper. He chuckled and shook out his hair, rice falling to the floorboard.

I dumped the contents in my hand out the window, and began plucking through my hair and other parts of my dress containing rice.

We had a 4-hour flight to sit though to get to the island. I began yawning and Jasper pulled me into his arms, where we both slept on the plane.

I was suddenly aware that we were not in the plane anymore. I opened my eyes to see Jasper carrying me and our luggage to a barge that would take us to our destination.

"_Jasper, do I need to walk?" _I managed to say clearly. His hands were full, and I could walk to make it easier on him.

"_No sweetie, I can hold you, just rest we have a long ride ahead of us.'_

He said as he continued to walk, his arms tightening around me when we walked past a few people that didn't look to trustworthy.

I shut my eyes, and snuggled into Jasper's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The honeymoon, and the Disaster.**

APOV

The next time my eyes opened, I was lying on a couch. I looked around at my surroundings, not knowing where I was.

I was still in my dress, and heels. Over on the recliner was Jasper's jacket to his tux.

"_Jasper?" _

He appeared out of nowhere, "_Well hello sleeping beauty." _He cradled me in his arms.

"_How long was I asleep?" _

"_5 hours. You should be rested up now.'_

"_Why didn't you wake me?'_

"_You looked so peaceful, and I know that you didn't get much sleep last night so I wanted you to rest."_

"_Oh."_

"_Want to go lay by the ocean? It's only 10:00."_

"_Sure, just let me change."_ I changed into one of the many bikinis I packed and freshened up. I slid on my flip flops, and went to join Jasper outside.

The moon was beautiful, shinning down and reflecting on the water.

Jasper traced my feet in the sand, and wrote our names.

We played around in the water, and swam a little.

Collapsing in the sand, hand in hand, we stared up at the stars.

Jasper leaned over me, caressing my face in his hands. We stared into each other's eyes. I shifted so that I was on top of Jasper, our chins touching. His opened mouth kisses told me what was going through his mind. His kisses got more urgent, but still soft. His arms going behind my neck, untying the strings holding the top half of my bathing suit. I knew where this was leading, and It was finally time.

I pulled myself closer to him, my fingers winding in his hair. I loved him, and tonight I was going to show him how much.

"_I love you Jasper." _I said breathlessly.

"_I love you more darlin'." _He said against my neck feverishly pulling me closer.

When I awoke that next morning I was laying on top of Jasper, his arms around me. I remembered last night, how amazing it was. Jasper and me were meant to be. I remembered his tight grip on me, his mouth locked feverishly with mine, and just how perfect everything was.

I twisted in Jasper's arms so I could look at him. His eyes flew open, his mouth twisting into a smile.

"_Good morning Darlin'.' _He smoothed out my hair, and kissed me.

"_Good morning_."

I shifted out of his arms and stood up stretching. I let out a yawn, and looked down at Jasper staring at me with a huge smile.

"_What?"_

"_Just looking at your beauty." _He said smiling. I swat his hands away and went to get dressed.

I went back to lay with Jasper after I was dressed, and wiggled back into his arms.

"_So…. I don't know how last night was for you…. but it was wonderful for me…"_

"_Alice…words cannot explain last night. It was the best night of my life." _He leaned down and kissed me.

I giggled, and sighed in relief. "_I love you."_

"_I love you too." "I would love a replay of last night…say tonight?"_

I giggled, _"Defiantly."_

Jasper and me had breakfast, and then went sailing. He had a wonderful meal planned, for lunch.

We stared out at the beautiful water. Jasper leaned over and kissed me, and well…his replay of last night came early then we planned.

Yep our first time on a boat!

A week went by fast, and Jazz and me enjoyed every minute. We decided to stay one more week.

Jasper wanted to take me out to eat, so I got dressed in my formal black dress and we were on our way.

Jasper drove, one hand on the wheel, and his free hand in mine.

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look?"_

"_A few times, but I never get sick of hearing it."_ I smiled at him.

Just then a pair of lights flashed at Jasper's side, a horn honking full blast! Then _BOOM! _The car went flying out of control, Jaspers hands taking the wheel, trying to steer it in the right direction, His arm going in front of me to protect me from the shattering glass of the windshield. A piece of metal hit me in the head and knocking me out. The last thing I heard was the squeal of the tires, and Jasper's voice at my ear.

"_Alice? Alice? Are you all right? Crap your bleeding…Alice can you hear me?"…Then_ everything went silent_._

JPOV*A few minutes before the crash*

Alice and me were living the good life, just spending time with each other, kissing, making love, and just loving each other.

I loved her with all my heart; I loved her more than anything and would do anything for her.

As I drive in the dark, my headlights guiding our way to the restaurant, my hand in Alice's.

Gosh she looked so beautiful and sexy in that black dress, but she would look even sexier out of it…. and my mouth on hers… Ok Jazz, focus on the road!

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look?"_

She giggled and said "_A few times, but I never get sick of hearing it." _

Then out of nowhere, A car hits us! I took both hands on the wheel, glass flying everywhere. My arm goes out in front of Alice protectively, shielding glass.

A piece of metal flies through the windshield, and hits Alice.

No!!! I steer the truck to the side of the road, and instantly call out to Alice. She was knocked out cold.

"_Alice? Alice are you ok? Are you all right…. Crap your bleeding!" _I tried unbuckling my seat belt, so I could go to her. The truck trapped my legs, so I couldn't move. I could feel blood running down my cheeks. I felt warm tears run down my eyes when I saw how badly Alice was hurt, My injuries meant nothing to me, only she mattered right now.

Alice was cut up with glass; it was so dark I couldn't see how bad she was. I tried my cell phone but there was no signal. How could this happen? I watched as the driver of the car, stumbles out. I could tell he was drunk. This was his entire fault.

"_Hey! Call an ambulance! Get help, my wife is hurt severely! _

He ran off, falling to the ground. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me. I reached for Alice's hand and held it to my lips.

"_Alice, you stay with me, ok we are going to make it through this.. you stay with me darlin', please stay with me." _I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face.

I was about to loose all consciousness, when something ripped the truck door off, and 3 sets of pale arms where working quick, helping us. My neck turned slowly to see arms scooping up Alice, and holding her to their chest.

"_Let her go…. please…she's hurt…help her…" _I said breathlessly before loosing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The new Beginning.**

APOV

I heard many voices talking at once. I could feel pain everywhere. Where am I? Where is Jasper?

"_They are both dieing, I must do something.."_

I heard a sweet motherly voice say, "_Carlisle, do what you need to do, don't let them die. You heard Edward, he knows this girl, he read her thoughts. She's seen all of us in her visions."_

Edward? Carlisle? Was that the mother…Esme? This was the family that I have been seeing in my visions, the one that I see Jasper and me joining. Jazz and me are going to make it, because we join them.

I try to talk "_Where am I? What happened? Where's Jazz?"_

It was the doctor, the father of the family who answered, judging on his voice. "_Alice, you are under my care, I'm doctor Carlisle, and you and Jasper were in a awful car crash. My family found you, and brought you here to me, I need you to tell me where you are feeling pain."_

"_Everywhere…"_

"_Ok, we will take care of it, you will be fine."_

I heard a few low discussions, and then I felt something sharp on my neck. That's when I felt it…. The fire spread within me. It was so painful!

"_AHHHHHHH!!!" _I screamed out in pain!

"_I'm sorry Miss Alice, the pain will go away soon."_

I scream out in pain, throbbing and burning. What is going on?

Where's my Jasper, he will get me though it.

"Where's Jasper?' I scream out still in pain.

"_He's awfully hurt miss… .Please just rest, he will be fine.'_

"Why, what's wrong with…. Him!' AHHH! It burns! '

"_You two have been in a big car accident, but we are taking care of it, I'm sorry that it hurts, just be still and it will be over soon.' _

His voice sounded so sweet, like angles singing. I hear someone very angry in the hallway. His voice sounded very familiar, was that…It was Edward, the one in my vision, the one who plays the piano in my visions.

"_Carlisle, why? Why did you do this?'_

"_Edward, you yourself has seen this, you know this girl because she has seen you in her visions. You read her thoughts, and she will become a great…' _his voice disappeared when I screamed in pain.

"_She's my new little sister, and the boy is my new brother? Sounds awesome.' _I heard a deep voice…He was the boy named Emmett.

"_She has seen me bonding with her well, in her visions, so looks like she is going to become my favorite little sister.' _

"_But she keeps thinking about her wedding, and her Jazzy.' _I heard Edward comment with a low throat chuckle. "Oh…._ Jasper is married to Alice. There married.'_

He is talking about my Jasper! I try and talk. "_Edward? Edward?'_

"_Yes Alice?"_

"_Where's…. Jasper? Please you understand, please just let me feel him, please just let me…touch him.'_

"_Ok Alice.' _His cold hand guided my hand until my hand met a warm familiar, muscular hand.

Tears welled up in my closed eyes.

" _Oh Jasper, I don't know what's going on, but I love you, Please don't leave me, we will be together soon.'_

I felt his hand tighten in response, squeezing it in his. I held his hand, if I couldn't see him; I was at least going to keep his hand in mine. I wasn't letting go.

I stayed like this for what seemed like forever. I couldn't bare to move, so I stayed perfectly still, holding Jasper's hand in both of mine. Jasper was as hurt as I was, I felt his body wince in pain. I would kiss his hand, hoping it would make the pain go away. Sometimes his hand would reach up to my face, and stroke his fingers along my cheekbones, but mostly his hand stayed in mine.

It seemed like my hearing was getting better every minute. I could hear mine and Jasper's heart beats, footsteps, every breath we breathed.

"_Alice, Jasper, your healing is almost complete. When your all healed, I will explain everything." _It was Carlisle.

The pain and the burning fire were almost gone. I was relieved, and excited. I was counting down the minutes when I would have Jasper in my arms again.

My heart started fluttering, like a boats propellers. Then my heart just quit beating. How was I still alive?

My eyes opened, and I sat up slowly. Everything was so clear, my hearing was spectacular! I turned to see Jasper sitting up, staring at me.

"_I've been waiting for you to wake up." _His voice was like bells ringing. He was beautiful, he looked different. Jasper was always handsome, but he looked so different now.

"_Wow, you were beautiful before, but know you're even more beautiful."_

"_How is that possible, we just had a wreck."? _My voice sounded so different.

Jazz got off his doctors cot, and went to join me. "_Carlisle has explained everything to me, and now I believe him."_

Jasper told me about everything, and how when I woke up that we were going to have to hunt. He warned me about staying away from humans, because of their blood. My life has completely changed; I was now a monster that feasted on blood. He told me we never slept, we don't eat, or do anything like humans anymore. He told me that I was a vampire now. Carlisle came and told me what I needed to now.

"_Jasper, are you saying I'm a monster, and I have to kill people?'_

"_No sweetie, we don't have to kill people, Carlisle says that we only eat the blood of animals. I know this is a lot to take in, I had my moment…. and I kind of… broke through a wall." _

_I was mad because of them doing this to us, but they reminded me that we would have died if we didn't, and that they were the family you saw in your visions. So I'm trying to deal with it right now." _His arms wrap around me.

"_You scared me sweetie, I thought you had left me, and I'm so glad to have you in my arms once again."_

I hugged Jasper up in my arms," _I love you_."

"I love you too darlin', I know your worried, but everything will be fine, please don't worry sweetie, I will be here going through it with you."

JPOV

I don't want Alice and me to have to go through this. I want us to just be human, and normal again like we were three days ago. Everything was perfect three days ago. I hugged Alice tight, ignoring the burn in my throat. Carlisle said that it would burn when I was thirsty, and when I was around humans.

"_Jasper, please kiss me…. kiss me Jasper."_

I pressed my lips against hers. I knew I missed her and her lips, but when I kissed her, it was a need, way more than a want. I parted my lips, letting her in.

Alice laid back, not breaking the kiss, and pulled me down over her, ripping my shirt and it falling to the floor. I was leaning over her, the kiss getting more passionate by the second.

She giggled when she noticed she had ripped my shirt.

Then I heard someone clear his or her throat. I turned to see the boy named Edward staring at us.

I became very aware that Alice was embarrassed, and I put on the remains of my shirt back on.

"_What do you want? We were kind of in the middle of something!"_

Alice gave me a swat on the arm. "_Jasper don't be rude!" _

"_I was wanting to see how you to were, and Carlisle sent me down here to see if you needed anything. I was wanting to talk to you two. '_

"_Yes, we need privacy." _I stared at him, waiting for his reaction.

His expression never changed. "_Look, I know you are not happy about becoming one of us, but Carlisle thought it was the right thing to do. He knew that you loved each other very much, and he is such a nice person, that he didn't want you to die. He is offering his home to you, so you can stay, or leave. I'm just saying it would be better for you to stay, but you are free to leave._ _Alice, I know that you have seen me in your visions. I would like to know more about them later, but right now it would probably be best if we hunted. So shall we?"_

Alice looked at me, eyes full of worry.

Edward answered "_Alice, don't worry it will just come natural to you. My family and me will be here to answer any of your questions. Jasper, I wish you would quit thinking that I'm attracted to Alice. Alice you are very beautiful, but I'm not attracted to you like that. You are married…and "_

"_Darn straight she's married!' _my southern accent coming out.

"_Alice, I think of you as my sister. No more than that, please trust me.'_

"_I have seen visions, I know you don't like me in that way, Jasper and I are just a little upset right now. I have seen you with a brunette. She is very clumsy and I think her name is…. Isabella.' _

Edwards's eyes grew wide for just a moment, and then he controlled his expression.

'_Thank you Alice for that information, now my family would like to meet you, I will give you two a few more minutes, just come down when you are ready."_

Edward left with in-human speed down the satires. I turned to look at Alice, and our lips met at once. When she pulled away, she looked me up and down.

"_We will always have these scars from the car crash." _She traced the ones covering my face and arms.

"_Yes, we will."_ I sighed. "_I have them all over my body, where the glass ripped my skin." _

"_You are still just as handsome to me Jazzy." _She said, so close our foreheads were touching.

"_Your as beautiful as ever too."_

I gave her one last kiss and clutched her hand. We walked down the huge staircase, into their huge living room, of their huge house.

They stood up, and walked to us to meet us officially. The mother out of the group came and hugged us first.

"_Hey I'm Esme, you can call me mom if that's what you are comfortable with." _She gave us a huge smile.

"_Hey I'm C-…." _Alice interrupted,

"_I'm sorry, I'm not trying to interrupt, I just want to see if I can remember your names."_

"_You are Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper."_ She stated and then giggled.

"_Very good Alice, See she has been having visions of us.'_ Edward stated.

"_Alice, Jasper, I would love to hear how you two met, and all about your wedding. I just love listening to stories!' _ The mother…. I mean Esme, said

"_I would love to tell you all about our story.' _Alice squeezed my hand.

"_Well, after you two hunt of course, then you have all the time in the world to tell me.' _Esme said.

"_OHHHHH!!! I WANT TO GO!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" _the big one, Emmett went smashing through the door with excitement.

My eyes widened with shock, my mouth dropping to the floor as I stared at the hole his body had made in the door.

Esme giggled. "_Welcome to the family."_

**I know that this one was long, and I had to shorten it up because it was 12 chapters. Please review, I worked hard on this. Thank you, please review.**


End file.
